


From what we cannot hold

by Anonymous



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: A small diffrance, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Biting to death, Child Acquisition, Different first guardian, Early flames, Kyouya is a posessive child, MINE NOW!, POV Second Person, Self-Indulgent, The tenth generation are early bloomers when it comes to flames, Wish Fulfillment, a butterfly flaps its wings, an early meeting, and everything changed, unsealed Tsuna, write what you want to see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kyouya aquires a small animal
Comments: 10
Kudos: 138
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	From what we cannot hold

**Author's Note:**

> Tsuna aquires his first guardian at a younger age, and nothing will be the same.
> 
> ""from what we cannot hold the stars are made"  
W.S. Merwin

You never intended to acquire a small animal.  
The only thing you had intended to acquire was ice cream.

You were enjoying the dessert, when a herbivore had stolen ice cream from a small animal.

For having the audacity to break the law so blatantly, and disturb the peace in front of **you** in **YOUR** town, you bit him to death.

You look at the adorable small animal, and feel fire, and understanding clicks into place. This is YOUR small animal, now. And you will bite to death anyone who tries to hurt him, and teach him to bite properly himself.

Mind made up, you pick him up, and carry him off to begin his lessons.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to see a fic, where Hibari was Tsuna's first guardian. Of course since it was child Hibari, he just went "Mine now" and there was nothing anyone could do to dissuade him. 
> 
> At least this Tsuna will be highly unlikely to be bullied.
> 
> \---
> 
> Wow! I did not expect this to do so well, and am both extremely flattered, and regretful I have not logged in in quite awhile to respond sooner. Thank you, I am glad you all enjoyed this so much!


End file.
